Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War is a 2018 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron and a crossover between/sequel to Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok and Black Panther. The film is the nineteenth main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the seventh in Phase Three. The movie was released on April 27, 2018. It is directed by Joe Russo and Anthony Russo and stars Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther, Paul Bettany as Vision, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon, Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf, Danai Gurira as Okoye, Letitia Wright as Shuri, Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, with Josh Brolin as Thanos, and Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord. The sequel, Avengers 4, is set for release on May 3, 2019. Synopsis An unprecedented cinematic journey ten years in the making and spanning the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Studios' Avengers: Infinity War brings to the screen the ultimate, deadliest showdown of all time.New Synopsis For AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Teases Death And Sacrifice For Marvel's Heroes Plot After retrieving the Power Stone from Xandar, Thanos and the Black Order attack Thor's ship as it flees Asgard. Onboard, Loki is revealed to have stolen the Tesseract during Hela's attack and Thanos demands that he hand it over. Loki stalls Thanos long enough for the Hulk to engage him in battle. However, Thanos is able to easily beat the Hulk to a bloody pulp and prepares to kill him before Heimdall - moments before being slaughtered by Thanos - uses the Bifrost to send Hulk to Earth. Loki is forced to relinquish the Space Stone in order to spare Thor. Loki instead attempts to trick Thanos and attempts to stab him, but his attempts prove futile, and is choked to death. Thanos sends his children to hunt the Infinity Stones from Earth and then destroys the rest of the Statesman with the Power Stone, leaving Thor drifting in space. Hulk crash lands on Earth, in the New York Sanctum, where he transforms back into Bruce Banner and warns Doctor Strange and Wong about the impending threat of Thanos. Banner suggests that Thanos will come to Earth for Vision's Mind Stone and Strange's Time Stone. After Strange retrieves him, Stark reluctantly agrees to call Steve Rogers for help, but the group is attacked by Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian before he can do so. As the group fight, Peter Parker, on a nearby school excursion, sees the attack and joins in to help. During the skirmish, Maw is able to incapacitate and abduct Strange, taking him to one of Thanos' ships. Parker and Stark are able to stowaway on the ship as it takes off. Meanwhile, Thor is found drifting through space by the Guardians of the Galaxy who responded to the Asgardian's mayday call. When Thor reveals Thanos' goals to the group, Gamora explains that if Thanos is able to obtain all six stones he would be able to wipe out half of the universe with the snap of his fingers. Thor resolves to kill Thanos and heads off with Rocket Raccoon and Groot to forge a new weapon to replace Mjolnir. Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer and Mantis, meanwhile, travel to Knowhere to try and retrieve the Reality Stone from the Collector. Back on Earth, Vision and Wanda Maximoff are shown to be hiding in Scotland. While walking the streets, the pair are attacked by Proxima Midnight and Glaive, who begins removing the Mind Stone, before they are stopped by Captain America, Black Widow, and Falcon. Rogers, Romanoff, Wilson, Vision, and Maximoff then travel to the Avengers Headquarters where they meet James Rhodes and Banner. Vision suggests that Maximoff destroys the Mind Stone in his head but she refuses as doing so would kill him. The team decide, instead, to travel to Wakanda in the hopes that Shuri will be able to separate the stone from Vision and destroy it before Thanos can possess it. Still on Thanos' ship, Maw tortures Strange in an attempt to learn how he has hidden the Time Stone. While doing so, Parker and Stark are able to blast a hole in the side of the ship, dislodging Maw out into space to die. With Strange saved, the trio decide to head to Titan to fight Thanos there, hoping to catch him off guard. The Guardians less Rocket and Groot arrive on Knowhere, where they witness Thanos torturing the Collector for the Reality Stone. Gamora is able to attack and seemingly kill Thanos. However, Thanos reveals that he has already obtained the Reality Stone and used it to manipulate their surroundings. He easily incapacitates Drax and Mantis and grabs Gamora. Gamora begs Quill to kill her as he had promised to do so earlier. Thanos uses the Reality Stone to stop Quill, and he teleports away with Gamora. Far away, Thor, Groot, and Rocket meet the dwarf Eitri on Nidavellir. There, Thor is able to restart the heart of a dying star and create an axe called Stormbreaker, which has the power of the Bifrost. Meanwhile, Shuri finds a method to separate the stone from Vision and begins working. Rogers, Banner, Vision, Maximoff, and Romanoff arrive in Wakanda where they are greeted by King T'Challa and Bucky Barnes. Back on his ship, Thanos asks Gamora to tell him the location of the Soul Stone, but she refuses. However, Thanos forces Gamora to reveal that the stone is on Vormir by torturing her sister Nebula. Gamora and Thanos travel to Vormir where they meet the Red Skull, who guides them to the top of a nearby cliff. The Red Skull explains to Thanos that obtaining the Stone requires the sacrifice of a loved one. Thanos tearfully sacrifices Gamora for the Soul Stone, while Nebula escapes from the ship. Meanwhile, Stark, Strange and Parker arrive on Titan and are attacked by Star-Lord, Drax, and Mantis after mistaking each other for forces of Thanos. After their brief skirmish, the Guardians, Stark, Strange, and Parker devise a plan to ambush Thanos and remove the gauntlet from his hand. As Nebula arrives on Titan, Strange uses the Time Stone to see into the future, where he reveals their odds of succeeding are exceptionally low. Back on Earth, the Wakandan army, led by the Black Panther, begin their defense against the remaining members of the Black Order; Glaive, Obsidian and Midnight. The battle quickly turns in the favor of the Black Order as the Wakandan forces, Rogers, Maximoff, Romanoff, Rhodes, Barnes, and Wilson are overwhelmed by Thanos' enormous army of Outriders, who begin penetrating Wakanda's shields. Shuri is unable to complete her operation on the Mind Stone as Glaive attacks the tower in which Vision is held, forcing him to flee to the battlefield. However, the tide turns in favor of the Avengers when Thor, Groot, and Rocket arrive with the newly-fashioned Stormbreaker. With Thor now back on Earth, the team is able to kill Glaive, Obsidian, and Midnight as well as the herd of attacking Outriders. Back on Titan, Thanos arrives and is greeted by Strange. He gives a brief but impassioned speech to Strange in which he explains that Titan used to be his home before overpopulation drove it to ruin. He'd suggested killing half the population to enable them to survive, however he was ignored. After witnessing the destruction of his homeworld, Thanos made it his life goal to rid the universe of half of all beings in an effort to preserve other planets. The allies formulate a plan to remove the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos' hand. When Nebula learns that Gamora has been killed, Quill sabotages the operation in a fit of rage. Thanos is then able to overpower the team by summoning a meteor shower. Thanos mortally wounds Iron Man and prepares to execute him. He is stopped by Strange, however, who exchanges Stark's life for the Time Stone. With five of the six stones, Thanos teleports away to Earth. Thanos arrives in Wakanda to claim the Mind Stone from Vision and complete the Infinity Gauntlet. Maximoff, at Vision's behest destroys the Mind Stone, which kills Vision, but Thanos uses the Time Stone to reverse the destruction, and obtain the Mind Stone by ripping it out of Vision's head (causing him to again die). With all six Infinity Stones collected, Thanos is impaled by Thor with Stormbreaker. Thanos is seriously injured but not killed by Thor's attack and snaps his fingers before disappearing. Thanos goes into a state of limbo, finding himself in a mysterious landscape where he encounters a young Gamora. Thanos tells the vision of Gamora that he has accomplished his goal and Gamora asks what it cost. Solemnly, Thanos replies that it cost him everything, before snapping his fingers with the Gauntlet to summon the blitz of devastation that he so desired. Back in reality, Thanos' snap begins to take effect as Barnes, T'Challa, Wilson, Maximoff and Groot collapse and fade into dust. Rogers, Banner, Thor, Rocket, Rhodes, M'Baku, Okoye and Romanoff are left standing alone in horror. Back on Titan, Quill, Drax, Mantis, and Strange also disappear into dust. Finally, Parker collapses and fades away in Stark's arms. Nebula, being the only other survivor on Titan, remarks that Thanos has accomplished his goals to decimate the universe. The final scene shows Thanos on another planet, having fully healed from his injuries sustained in Wakanda. He gazes out peacefully and smiling upon the setting sun, just as he told Strange he would. In a post-credits scene, Nick Fury and Maria Hill witness New York City fall into chaos as people begin to disappear. As Hill fades away, Fury establishes a Code Red and sends a distress signal to Captain Marvel, before he fades away as well. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf *Zoe Saldana as Gamora **Ariana Greenblatt as Young Gamora *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Paul Bettany as Vision *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian *Vin Diesel as Groot *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/Collector (illusion) *Michael James Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross *Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull/Stonekeeper *Benedict Wong as Wong *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Florence Kasumba as Ayo *Sydelle Noel as Xoliswa *Isabella Amara as Sally Avril *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Ethan Dizon as Tiny McKeever *Kerry Condon as Friday *Peter Dinklage as Eitri *Stan Lee as Bus Driver *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (post-credit scene) *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (post-credit scene) *Jim Starlin as a cameo'Avengers: Infinity War' Directors Respond To Thanos Creator's Cameo Plea Appearances Locations *Earth **New York City, New York ***New York Sanctum ***Central Park *** (mentioned) **New Avengers Facility, New York **Edinburgh, Scotland **Golden City, Wakanda ***Citadel ***Wakanda Medical Center **Glasgow, Scotland (mentioned) **Missouri (mentioned) *Moon *Knowhere **Exitar ***Collector's Museum *Nidavellir *Vormir *Titan *Zen-Whoberi (flashback) *Asgard (mentioned) *Jotunheim (mentioned) *Contraxia (mentioned) *Hel (mentioned) *Xandar (mentioned) Events *War for the Infinity Stones **Massacre of the Xandarians (mentioned) **Attack on the Statesman **Attack on Greenwich Village **Attack on Vision **Ambush on Knowhere **Rescue of Doctor Strange **Assassination of Gamora **Battle of Titan **Battle of Wakanda *Massacre of the Zehoberei (flashback) *Chitauri Invasion **Battle of New York (mentioned) *Duel of Johannesburg (mentioned) *Quest for the Orb **Battle of Xandar (mentioned) *Battle on Ego's Planet (mentioned) *Second Battle of Svartalfheim (mentioned) *Battle in the Valkyrie (mentioned) *Destruction of Asgard (mentioned) Items *Black Widow's Batons *Captain America's Uniform *Cauldron of the Cosmos *Cloak of Levitation *Drax the Destroyer's Knives *EXO-7 Falcon *Godslayer *Hofund *Infinity Stones **Tesseract ***Space Stone **Aether/Reality Stone **Orb ***Power Stone **Mind Stone **Soul Stone **Eye of Agamotto ***Time Stone *Iron Man Armor: Mark L *Iron Spider Armor *Laser Cannon *Panther Habit *Quad Blasters *Redwing *Sneakers *Spider-Man Suit *Star-Lord's Helmet *Thor's Prosthetic Eye *Translator Implants *Uru **Infinity Gauntlet **Stormbreaker **Mjølnir (mentioned) *Vibranium *Vibranium Gauntlets *Wakandan Shields *War Machine Armor: Mark IV *Web-Shooters *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm Vehicles *''Statesman'' *Sanctuary II *Q-Ships *Mining Pods *Quinjet *Necrocrafts *Royal Talon Flyer *Outrider Dropships *Milano Sentient Species *Humans *Androids *Asgardians *Celestials *Chitauri *Dwarves *''Flora colossus'' *Frost Giants *Luphomoids *Sakaarans *Titans *Zehoberei *Dark Elves (mentioned) Creatures *Outriders *Leviathans (flashback) *Cotati (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *Asgardian Royal Family *Black Order *Masters of the Mystic Arts *Stark Industries *New York City Police Department *Guardians of the Galaxy *Tivan Group *Avengers *Dora Milaje *Wakandan Royal Guard *Wakandan Design Group *Wakandan Tribes **Golden Tribe **Border Tribe **Jabari Tribe Mentioned *Morgan *Laufey *Scott Lang *Clint Barton *Odin *Hela *Frigga *Malekith *Phil Coulson *Ego *Meredith Quill *Collector *Grandmaster *Hovat *Kamaria *Ultron *Alars *Cameron Klein *Captain Marvel (logo) *Sokovia Accords * * * * * * * *'' '' *'' '' * * Videos Teaser Trailers File:Marvel's Avengers Infinity War Teaser Trailer Avengers Infinity War Trailer Tease Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Official Trailer Marvel Studios’ Avengers Infinity War - Big Game Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Official Trailer TV Spots Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - All of Them TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Gone TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - One Goal TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- Chant TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Snap TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Legacy" TV Spot Featurette Action...Avengers Infinity War-0 Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Family" Featurette Funny Clip from Avengers Infinity War Music Trivia *It remains unknown at the moment how Thanos wiping out half of the universe's population will affect Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., The Defenders, and other TV shows of the MCU. *Only the heroes from Phase One (The original Avengers) are seen being spared from erasure. **All heroes introduced in Phase Three before this film were erased. **Unless Ant-Man and the Wasp takes place before Inifinity War, its still debatable if the only hero introduced in Phase Two left is Rocket. References External Links * * * * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Released Movies